Formally known as Talia Potter
by Foxy Talia Potter
Summary: This takes place after the battle of Hogwarts. Starting at Thor and continuing into Avengers. Darcy Lewis is Talia Potter (FemHarry) Hermione dies in one world but lives in another.
1. Chapter 1

**Formerly known as Talia Potter**

 _It is not often that I can blame someone for getting an idea in my head, so I want to send my gratitude to the story_ _ **Darcy Lewis- Agent of SHIELD or How I got a High Paying Government Job without even Trying**_ _(_ _s/11263808/1_ _) by_ _ **OldSaintJohn**_ _._ _(_ _u/6260248/OldSaintJohn_ _)_

 _I enjoyed the story until it shifted perspective, (I like reading the story, I don't want to be in it, so no 1_ _st_ _person perspective for me) but the story is very well written, but I am getting off track. I decided to put my spin on things._

Chapter 1 – Talia Potter vanishes

Darcy Lewis was odd, or so the people who know her would say. To the people on the street, once they stop staring at you like you're a crazy person and point her out, would say she had – assets, emphasis on the 'ass', before they would get try to get away from you as soon as possible. Just be sure she doesn't hear you ask about her or you'll meet Mr. P. Sparky, her tazer.

Even those closest to her doesn't really know her, to them Darcy is sarcastic, rude, bitchy, secretive, sometimes clumsy, cute and has the most peculiar heterochromia, her eyes had three distinct green hues. If you ask Darcy about her past she gets a glint in those eyes and tells you that you don't need to know, yet. Fortunately for you, the reader, this is a story, and we cannot go into the future without delving into the past.

Darcy wasn't born on October 31, 1994, neither was she born in a backwater American town, or in America for that matter. Darcy's real name isn't even Darcy Ivory Lewis. On October 31, 1994, Darcy's real name floated out of a glorified Sippy-cup and she was forced to compete in a dangerous tournament as a matter of fact, at the age of 14. Darcy Lewis was born on July 31, 1980 under the name Talia Heather Potter, a witch.

Yeah you heard that right, the petite 17-year-old should be 14 years older, so how did it happen that she is still 17 in 2011? The simple answer is it didn't. You see there are thousands and thousands of multiple versions of the planet. You see when you make a decision to go left instead of right; there is another earth where you would've chosen right. You get the picture.

Now every earth exists in the same plane co-existing in harmony. If for some reason you fall out of your plane and into another, usually you would only miss or gain a few seconds. However if you tamper with those planes all bets are off, you can end up anywhere. Okay physics 101 over let's take a look at Darcy, or rather Talia's life.

Born to Lily and James Potter, Talia was a happy baby, for the first year of her life at least, she had parents who loved her and uncles who would marvel her with stories of their mischievous childhood and, in the case of one, adulthood.

That all changed when the Fire Nation attacked – wait – what – wrong story.

A self-styled Dark Lord, more like a crybaby afraid of death, was gaining power and winning the war he created. People tend to not like that, so a senile old man manipulated a few people and they made a stand against this Dark Lord.

One day while crying about spilled milk, a greasy idiot, that got friend zoned, heard a drunk make a speech, turns out the speech was a prophecy. The idiot didn't even stick around to hear the end, too happy he ran to the grave dodger.

Angry the grave dodger decided that he needed to act. He slapped a rat around for a bit then promised the man who could turn into them a place in heaven, if you told him where to find the baby that would someday kill him.

The rat-bastard told him and got a plate of cookies for the effort. So on her first Samhain Talia was made an orphan. Darth Grave Dodger entered her house and played a dangerous game of laser-tag with her father, before going upstairs to her room.

"Here's Tommy!" was perhaps a highly inappropriate way of telling Talia's mother that she was gonna die. Mamma Evans didn't raise two fools, Lily knew she was gonna die and completed a powerful ritual.

Tommy turned his poking stick at Talia and they played a game of hot potato, throwing the sickly green curse between the two of them. Unfortunately in the end Tommy-boy got stuck with the hot potato and died, using up one of his lives. Winning the game gave Talia her 1up. And luckily she wouldn't need it until she turned 17, even with the odds stacked against her.

A gentle giant took her from the ruins of her room, his heart was in the right place, but he wasn't really fit to handle anything less dangerous than a XXX-class creature. He drove her through the freezing air from Godric's Hollow to Little Whinging, Talia's second brush with death.

In Little Whinging, the senile old man met with them and poking around where he wasn't supposed to, he convinced a stern, motherly witch to leave the baby on the doorstep.

When Talia could form her own memories and remember them she was stuffed, naked, into the cupboard under the stairs, she would work like a slave from the time she could walk until she was rescued by the motherly witch who finally build up a resistance to the senile old man's mind rape.

Unfortunately that was too late to stop the walrus of a man from stealing Talia's innocence. When Talia grew too old for her so-called uncle, he made her a punching bag, while fantasizing about the times she was between 3 and 7.

Her first year at her new school didn't bring much joy either. The senile old man was still the headmaster, at the opening feast he said the one thing that would ensure that any child that had her curiosity stumped, would find intriguing: 'Don't go to the 3rd floor corridor on the right'.

Talia did, she made friends with a big fluffy doggy with three heads, appropriately named Fluffy. By the end of the year Lord Shadow Wraith revealed that he liked to piggy-back on the stupid. Unfortunately Sir Fake-Stutters couldn't touch Talia even trying to rape her and her bff, Hermione Granger. He went up in smoke, and Lord Barely-a-Ghost fled, tail between the legs.

Second year found Talia making a new friend. Unfortunately the dark side of facebook had a hold on Jenova and Talia had to kill her. The year also brought out the likes of a pretty-boy pretender who had a heavy hand when casting memory charms. Said pretty-boy would call girls to his chamber, take advantage of their admiration of him and screw up their memories.

Third year had an escaped convict on the loose, disguised as a rather large puppy. Talia adopted the puppy but kept it a secret. Their werewolf teacher didn't seem the type to like this particular brand of puppy. Because of said puppy/escapee the school played host to the ex-girlfriends of millionaire playboys, the soul sucking Dementors.

Moldy-shorts Riddle found a friend in the rat-man who wanted to bring him to life in Talia's fourth year. He isn't the brightest cookie so another helped him. They organized a tournament between 3 top schools. As mentioned before Talia was sucked into it.

Between fighting dragons and swimming with mermaids, Talia fell in love, like most 14-year-olds do. However, the love of her life wasn't some ripped bad boy, but a meek bookworm, her best friend, Hermione Granger. The two grew closer that year, so close in fact that the kiss they shared wasn't out of place. Coins exchanged hands with the Weasley twins reeling in the profit.

The year ended with a maze, Talia and a Hogwarts pretty boy, Cedric Diggory, made it to the tri-wizard cup together and ended up at Lord Scared-of-death's resurrection party, cookies were passed out to the loyal followers over Cedric's corpse.

Fifth year brought its own set of problems, the ministry of magic sent someone to snuff all talk about Dark Lords, a few more psychos escaped the inescapable prison and Talia was made a liar around every turn. If it wasn't for Hermione, Talia would've gone off the deep end. And the worst part was losing her 'dog'-father.

Six year the senile old man tried to get Talia alone, but help came from the most unlikely source. Bellatrix Lestrange was many things in the secret worlds, most of them had her as a lunatic. Turned out, Bellatrix was a spy for Sirius, the fact that Sirius fell through the veil was as much of a shock to her as it was to Talia. Bellatrix trained Talia to battle the Dark Arts, the senile old man wanted to show her where Tommy-boy went all crazy.

Seventh year had Talia and Hermione on the run, hunting Horcruxes, Tom Riddle's 1ups. They destroyed all but two by the time Tom called Talia out. It was in this final battle that Talia used her 1up. Tom killed her, destroying the Horcrux in her chest. She came back stronger. The Horcrux it seemed was pigging out on Talia's magical core, weakening her.

Tom vanished that night, not died, vanished. When you split your soul to escape death, death does not want you when you die and your soul fades into darkness. Talia gained death's respect, and death told her she would die when she lived a full life. And that is where we are now.

The battle was over, but at a great cost, many died. And Talia found herself on the destroyed bridge with her broken wand and death's wand. With a flick and twist Talia fixed her wand before transfiguring it to a device normally seen in the muggle world, a tazer. Talia didn't plan on staying in the wizarding world. There was nothing for her there anymore.

Laying Hermione to rest was the hardest thing she could do. But as they say misery loves company. It was only a few weeks when Talia found a time spell. Ignoring the countless warnings and the lovely note from James Potter saying never to use the spell, Talia cast it with her wand/tazer and stepped through the violent red portal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Waking up with a throbbing headache was no joke. Feeling like a sock in a washer didn't help either. The first thing Talia noticed was her wand/tazer only a few paces away, next was the wind on her nude body – wait – what?

Talia frantically search for something to cover herself, making her magic flare. She found the wind had stopped. She looked around and found herself in a storage room. Knowing she must be in a muggle store she scanned the area for any cameras. Luckily there were none.

Picking through the boxes she found several articles of clothes. Most of them could be layered to hide her body from prying eyes. With clothes out of the way Talia flared her magic to disable any muggle cameras and exited the shop. Once she was on the street she was stopped by a cop, asking her why she was in the ally.

"Would you believe I went to relieve myself back there?" Talia asked not wanting to tell the cop she just stole some clothes and placed it in her magically enlarged back pocket.

"Think you're funny do you?" the officer asked before he saw a puddle of liquid flowing into the light. "Sorry, but you would still need to come with me."

Talia looked at his badge and let out a small choked laugh. Officer Darcy didn't seem to like that very much.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked rather forcefully.

"I find it odd that my first name is your surname." Talia said thinking fast, "Darcy Lewis." Talia held out her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Formerly known as Talia Potter**

 _It is not often that I can blame someone for getting an idea in my head, so I want to send my gratitude to the story_ _ **Darcy Lewis- Agent of SHIELD or How I got a High Paying Government Job without even Trying**_ _(_ _s/11263808/1_ _) by_ _ **OldSaintJohn**_ _._ __ _(_ _u/6260248/OldSaintJohn_ _)_

 _I enjoyed the story until it shifted perspective, (I like reading the story, I don't want to be in it, so no 1_ _st_ _person perspective for me) but the story is very well written, but I am getting off track. I decided to put my spin on things._

Chapter 2 – She actually exists?

"I find it odd that my first name is your surname." Talia said thinking fast, "Darcy Lewis." Talia held out her hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The officer was looking at Talia like she grew a second head. The ride to the police station was filled with awkward silence. Once there Talia wasn't processed, instead Officer Darcy picked up the phone and called someone. Talia didn't pay much attention to the 'she turned up', or the 'I can't believe it either'. For half an hour Talia sat there just waiting when she was suddenly got overwhelmed by a brunette woman crying out.

"You seriously need to tone down the volume lady." Talia said raising her eyebrow.

"Where have you been young lady, we thought you were dead." The man said trying to scold Talia but failing due to his emotion. It was then that Talia saw the picture on the desk.

"Is that me?" she asked picking it up, sure enough there was a picture of her as a 10 year old, same tri-tone eyes, same freckles, same brown hair.

"You've been missing for 7 years, we were just about to declare you dead." The woman cried out, "But I never gave up hope."

Talia flared her magic and connected with the deathly hallows. The resurrection stone told her that, this Darcy Lewis Talia blabbed out was indeed dead, and that she was Talia's counterpart in this world.

"To tell the truth, I only remember waking up in that ally a few minutes ago." Talia lied. "Everything else is just static."

After receiving the all clear Talia was taken to a modest home with Mr. and Mrs. Lewis. She was tested and found to be at peak physical condition. Mentally she was at university level.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darcy was bored sitting in the classroom. She was busy studying Political Science at Culver University, not that she really wanted to, but it would help her when she goes back to England to find Hermione. She already knew the bushy haired girl was alive and born 14 years later, just like her counterpart.

Talia Potter did not exist in this reality, but the ring on her finger made her the head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. Turns out Mama Lewis was a second generation Squib and that, since Darcy had magic, she was next in line to the Head of House.

"Miss Lewis!" the Professor called stomping Darcy out of her day dream.

"Yo!" she shot back.

"Could you tell me what I just said?" The Professor narrowed his eyes.

"I could not, your monotone put me to sleep, however the current lesson was supposed to be the political implications we faced after the fall of the World Trade Centre. I wrote an essay while trying not to sleep, and it seems I added some doodles." Darcy said holding up the 17 page essay she finished writing just 10 minutes earlier.

"You are disrupting my class, leave your essay on my table and get out!" Darcy could see it in his eyes, he didn't like her. Pulling on her gloves, Darcy stood up.

"Ya'll have a good time now!" Darcy said as she exited the room.

This was another bust then, sure she liked the challenges, but she hated the boring sermons. Maybe she could apply for another class? With that thought in mind Darcy opened a random door, there in the front of a mostly empty class stood a guest speaker, or a new professor.

"She's cute," Darcy whispered to herself.

"So you see as an Astrophysicist, you get to travel around studying the most amazing occurrences in the greater universe. So who would like to sign up?" The Woman said looking for a show of hands.

"Right here," Darcy shouted lifting "I kinda like looking at heavenly bodies."

Jane Foster didn't have a choice since no-one else lifted their hands. In the next few moments Darcy registered for Astrophysics and got interned to Jane Foster. Until Darcy completed her course directives she would be unpaid, this suited Darcy just fine.

Once she got home she told her parents about her new course and promised them that she would stick to it. With a sad look in her eye, Darcy's mother consented. They just didn't connect anymore, in her opinion. The next morning when Jane came to pick Darcy up, Mrs. Lewis was in tears.

"Take care of my baby, we just got her back." She asked Jane.

"I will do my best. We are only following astral phenomena, so no real danger." Jane reassured the distraught woman.

Darcy soon had her bags in the back of the van and they were of. Jane explained the entire concept of Astrophysics to Darcy, who found it very similar to the late nights at Hogwarts looking at the signs in the stars. Darcy looked over the charts and found a lot of irregularities. If she was to brew a forgetfulness potion, these anomalies would make it poisonous.

"I don't think Sirius has ever been there." Darcy said, Jane stopped the van and looked at Darcy like she grew a second head.

"What do you mean?" Jane took the digital image from Darcy.

"This is Sirius, the dog star," Darcy pointed it out, "From earth we're suppose to see it here, not there." Darcy pointed to where Sirius was supposed to be. "This anomaly looks like it shifted the perspective."

Jane hadn't noticed that detail before, but now that she actually looked at it, it was clear as day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two women followed the movement of Sirius for about a week when suddenly another anomaly presented itself. There was what looked like a pile of stars heading to a certain corner of the galaxy. Now Darcy wasn't one for gadgets, preferring her trusty wand/tazer, but in the week leading up to the second anomaly, a rainbow around Orion's Belt, Darcy knew every instrument inside-out.

They just picked up Jane's old (read: ancient) mentor to show him what they found. Jane (unwisely) allowed Darcy to drive while she set the instruments up in the SUV. Tempted to do some mischief, Darcy waited for the roof to open before 'accidentally' hitting a hole in the road. Erik Selvig hit his head, while

"Darcy pass me my gloves and the bubbly, please." Darcy rolls her eyes, if she was in the UK now, she would have, at least, a butter-beer, maybe a shot of fire-whiskey, stupid American drinking laws.

The geomagnetic tracker didn't go of yet, this had Darcy worried. The last 17 occurrences went of like clockwork. Darcy needed to cast a spell to track why it didn't happen, but this spell can't be done wordlessly.

"Mind if I turn on the radio?" Darcy called up.

"Only if you don't mind rocking out to KFRM. All agriculture, all the time." Jane said but before Darcy got her tazer out Jane was next to her.

"Jane!" Darcy said, successfully blocking out the mini-rant Jane was on. She just saw a magical storm and they needed to get out of there, fast. Jane just shushed her.

"There has to be another –"

"It's not the equipment it's that!" Darcy turned Jane around just as the static appeared on the screens.

A rattle bring their attention back to the SUV and soon the Champaign bottle spews its sweet nectar over the occupants and equipment. The magical storm began to overwhelm Darcy, confusing her to a degree.

"Jane!"

"I know, scoot over I'll drive." Thinking that the worst is done Darcy shifts out of the driver's seat.

Jane speeds towards the place where the magical storm was originating from. Darcy didn't have her bearings about her when Jane asked her to take over. Darcy continued on the course only realizing too late what she was doing. She jerked out of the way in order to get away. A good thing as a rainbow tornado shot down from the clouds mere inches before them.

"I need to take these magnetic readings."

"Good one," Darcy laughed, "Morg– Gods you're serious!"

"Do you want those college credits?"

"I can get them at Burger King, now I just want to get us out of here alive." Darcy countered. She started to pull away when they ran over a man.

There was a panic as the occupants make their way to the downed man. Darcy could tell he was fine, blame those healing classes she and Hermione took. Taking out her tazer Darcy just had to be sure he's out, there was something mystical about him. The man suddenly stood up and called for the Norse gods, clearly he didn't respect the statue of secrecy. Darcy tazed him while thinking about the knockout jinx. The electrical current did nothing but the jinx put him under.

"What, he was freaking me out!" Darcy said innocently.

They take the now unconscious man to the hospital. Jane and Darcy went to talk to the ditzy nurse while Erik watched over the man calling himself Thor. Darcy was too distracted with the way the nurse's ruby lips moved to know what she was saying. Then suddenly Erik slams his business card down and they leave.

For the rest of the night Darcy was on the coffee run as they worked through the night. She just left momentary to 'get her tazer on charge' but what she was really doing was calling out to the Hallows to figure out what was happening, unfortunately they were extremely unforthcoming. She really needed to get them from the UK. Darcy was just pinning the blown up images on the wall when a phrase caught her ears.

"I think the lensing around the edges is characteristic of an Einstein-Rosen Bridge." Jane said.

"A what," Darcy asked.

"I thought you were a Science Major." Selvig said.

"Sure, Political Science, but Prof. Snoresville – sorry Norvil – can't teach, I transferred after I heard Jane's speech, it moved me." Darcy countered.

"An Einstein-Rosen Bridge is a theoretical connection between time and space." Selvig said.

"A wormhole," Jane added.

"I thought those didn't exist, like magic." Darcy said. The portal between her world and this one was similar, but this sounded linear.

Just then the final image printed, Darcy couldn't believe what she saw. There in the centre of the rainbow tornado was Thor, or rather his silhouette. Whoever created this storm had some powerful juice in their tanks.

"Is that –" Jane asked looking over Darcy's shoulder.

"No, I'm pretty sure that is a canary flying stage left." Darcy rolls her eyes before adding "Yes."

When they arrived at the hospital Darcy finally found out what Jane and the Nurse was talking about, and now Jane lied and said this man was her husband. To stop herself from laughing Darcy scanned the hospital. Thor was on the move.

"This way," Jane practically pulled Darcy with her.

"I think he split," Darcy said this time pulling Jane with her. She couldn't sense Thor anywhere and that could be bad.

Just as they backed up the SUV, Thor reappeared and was run over again, oh the irony. Jane and Darcy climbed out to help him up. He blabs about one sun and such. Darcy ignores most of it and focuses on her wandless magic, a simple confundus charm later Thor complies without question.

Once back at the HQ a.k.a. the abandoned diner, they let Thor get dressed in some of Dr. Blake's old clothes, apparently old Donnie was the same size as Thor, maybe not as ripped though.

"Sorry I tazed you," Darcy calls out. Thor moves towards Jane's equipment. "She won't like that," Darcy whispered to herself.

Unfortunately it didn't turn into a fight like Darcy hoped. Instead she spills everything to Thor, from Blake to her current projects. She vaguely recognized the word 'Bifrost' but shrugged it off. Seconds later she was sent to get a pop-tart.

Darcy hand Thor the box of pop-tarts and cringe at the way he consumed them. Not unlike Ron Weasley, he ate them with vigor and somehow after finishing the box he was still hungry. Darcy rolled her eyes and eyed her purse. She excused herself to the bathroom and pulled out her compact mirror. Using the modified Protean Charm, Darcy turned the mirror into a two-way with Twistlow, the goblin in charge of the Black vaults.

"May your enemies' gold become yours, Warrior Twistlow," Darcy greeted the goblin.

"And may your gold never dwindle, Daughter of Black." The goblin greeted back, his teeth was hidden, a sign of respect. "What would the head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black want with a lowly goblin like me?"

"Don't sell yourself short, Warrior Twistlow, I come with an offer to regain your vigor." Darcy said. "I met with a god of sorts, Thor."

"So one has returned, that can be great profit, should he divulge the rights of Malfoy. However what do you get from this offer?"

"I only require that my bag be linked to my accounts and converted in any currency, magical and muggle, I should need." Darcy said.

"Deal, just get a single drop of blood from him willingly and drop it onto the contract busy materializing and it shall be done."

Darcy broke the connection and folded the parchment. She got out the bathroom just in time to hear they were going to a diner. She shrugged and gathered her things. Thor was waiting by the door for her.

"You are with magic, are you not?" He asked.

"Busted," Darcy said taking out her tazer, "Do you want another?"

"Nothing of the like, but I have heard your converse, who is Malfoy?"

"A family who has schemed and cheated, they ended up with the accounts the goblin nation bestowed onto Odin and Frigga."

"This contract, what would it entitle?"

"It releases the hold on the accounts and gives the goblins control again. It would restore the honor lost by my account holder for the deeds done by my estranged family."

Thor bit his thumb there and then. He placed the bloody digit on the parchment and within seconds it disappeared and Darcy's bag emitted a glow. A silent agreement was passed between Thor and Darcy, he won't spill her secret and she will have his back when he needs magical assistance.

Darcy could only laugh at the scene in the diner. Thor was clearly not accustomed to earth culture and broke his coffee mug on the ground. Darcy couldn't do a repair with the eyes on her, not that she would want to.

A patron walked in and Darcy distinctively heard the chatter, apparently the town-folk found Mjolnir, and by the sound of it, it has been spelled to be unmovable. Oh great, another headache waiting to happen.

Darcy paid for the food and followed Jane and Selvig out. She headed toward the SUV while Thor seemed to be going to the pet store, rolling her eyes she started the engine and drove behind Jane and Selvig. They reached the store just as Thor came out.

"Hop in big guy, this is faster." Darcy said from the driver's seat. She was forced to get out when Jane decided to drive.

"No," Selvig was being forceful. He then went on about how delusional Thor was and not even Jane could convince him quite the contrary.

As they arrived back at HQ there were agents by the dozen carrying out all of Jane's stuff. She was mad and proceeded to protest. It was in vein as an Agent Coulson clearly said. They took everything and gave Jane a check for $40,000,000 for her equipment, too bad she can't just buy the stuff. Luckily only Darcy's iPod was left behind and she carried all her magical things in her enchanted bag. Also lucky she cast the Fidelius Charm on the bag or it would've been taken.

They reach the town again so that Selvig can email his buddy or something. Darcy on the other hand was leaning against a wall listening to the story the librarian was reading to the kids, the author clearly never met Grawp, or another giant, or he won't call giants sneaky.


	3. Chapter 3

**Formerly known as Talia Potter**

 _It is not often that I can blame someone for getting an idea in my head, so I want to send my gratitude to the story_ _ **Darcy Lewis- Agent of SHIELD or How I got a High Paying Government Job without even Trying**_ _(_ _s/11263808/1_ _) by_ _ **OldSaintJohn**_ _._ _(_ _u/6260248/OldSaintJohn_ _)_

 _I enjoyed the story until it shifted perspective, (I like reading the story, I don't want to be in it, so no 1_ _st_ _person perspective for me) but the story is very well written, but I am getting off track. I decided to put my spin on things._

 _Short chapter I know, would love to know where I should go with this._

Chapter 3 – The God of Thunder or something

Darcy didn't know what happened out in the field, she was just a little ticked that she had to walk to the outskirts of town. Sure she could apparate, and if Selvig wasn't with her she probably would've, but it is the principal that mattered. Thor seemed to be a little more lax, like his favorite toy was taken away from him. He did get Jane's journal back so that scored him some points.

They were currently out on the roof discussing stars and wormholes and junk like that. Darcy didn't really care. She had finally gathered enough courage to write to Hermione, even if Hermione didn't know her yet, but how to phrase it?

 _Dear Miss Granger_

 _As Head of a Most Ancient and Noble House I have received the NEWT results for all 7_ _th_ _year students across the world. Many stood out but not many as prestige as yours. May I request an audience with you when I visit the U.K._

 _Awaiting your reply via Gringott's Bank_

 _Lady Darcy Ivory Lewis_

 _Most Ancient and Noble House of Black_

Darcy reread the final letter and nodded to herself. She placed her ring on the parchment sealing it in an envelope with the Black Family Crest as a seal. The letter dematerialized just before Jane called for her.

"Yo," Darcy said as she arrived in the living area. It was just then that Darcy sees the approaching hit squad.

"Sif, Hogun, Volstagg and Vandral?" Darcy stated as she picked up the children's book. The others ignored her.

"My friends," Thor exclaimed.

After the brief reunion the rainbow bridge acts up again and releases something else. Darcy could feel the dark magic it radiated and it seemed like the others could too. Soon there was panic as they tried to evacuate the town before the Destroyer could reach it and kill the town's folk.

Darcy knew that the elder wand would give her some edge, but it wouldn't last too long. Instead she used a wide scale legilimens to convince the people to get the hell out of there. Thor nodded his approval, and helped with the evacuation. The Asgardians take their leave to fight the massive creature.

Sometime between the start of the battle Thor got an upgrade, and his hammer was flying around like an excited puppy. Unfortunately one of Thor's buddies decided that he liked Darcy and began flirting with her.

"You do not like me," Darcy waved her hand.

"I do not really like you," Fandral repeated.

Sure she wasn't a Jedi but when she did one-on-one legilimens she liked to pretend. A girl has to have her hobbies. Darcy eyed the sky and turned to the flirt.

"Go home and settle down with a fair maiden."

"I shall be wed the Valkyrie Mist." Fandral said then departed.

Darcy saw when they departed and the fire behind Jane's eyes. Jane was going to spend every waking minute trying to get Mr. Bulky back, oh joy. Darcy rolled her eyes and went to pack the few items she had laying around. When she got to the room she used there was an envelope waiting for her. She picked it up and read it.

 _Dear Lady Darcy Lewis_

 _Imagine my surprise when I was contacted by Gringott's and received your letter. It would be a great honor to meet with a Head of a Most Ancient and Noble House. You may contact me when you reach the U.K. and we can arrange a meeting._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Hermione Jean Granger_

The meeting was set then, Darcy smiled. Now how to convince Jane to go to Britain?

"Ms. Lewis?" it was Agent Coulson.

"That's my name don't wear it out." Darcy replied the parchment hidden in a blink of the eye.

"Dr. Foster said you were her intern." Darcy nodded and swirled her hand. "We would like you to accompany us to our base to pick up Dr. Foster's equipment. SHIELD is now sponsoring her research."

"Cool, am I going from unpaid to minimum wage?" Darcy asked not really expecting an answer.

"That is the other thing Ms. Lewis. Since Dr. Foster is now working for SHIELD she no longer needs a college intern."

"Burn," Darcy winced, she can't go to Britain if she wasn't an intern.

"However SHIELD is willing to sponsor your independent studies wherever it takes you."

"So basically I'm gonna be an intern calling the shots? Will SHIELD provide me with the college credit?" Agent Coulson nodded. "What does SHIELD pay?"

"In addition to the credits you will receive a generous grant and any equipment that you would need."

"Paranormal Sciences," Darcy said. "And I know just where to start."

Darcy helped retrieve Jane's supplies and bid her a farewell. Agent Coulson was waiting for her and they drove to a nearby airstrip. There Mr. Eye-patch was waiting for her. He seemed like he had seen better days, but he didn't radiate magic, so Darcy knew he wouldn't know about it.

"Agent Coulson tells me you are interested in Paranormal Science, could you elaborate?"

"Sure Agent Pirate –"

"Director Fury would do, I apologize for not introducing myself."

"After witnessing what Thor and those guys could do. I got thinking, what if there is stuff like that on earth and we just didn't know enough to pursue it? I want to be the one to pursue it."

"And why would SHIELD sponsor you while you search for a fantasy?" this one Darcy wasn't ready for.

"Because it isn't a fantasy," Darcy was looking in her bag for anything that could convince Fury. She found it, the first Snitch she ever caught. "When I was a kid, I got separated from my family and we didn't reconnect until I somehow turned up in my original hometown. I don't know much of my missing years but I know that this isn't something found in your everyday house."

"What is it?" Fury asked taking it from Darcy.

"Don't know, but I call it a Snitch." Darcy took it back and kissed it. "It opens when I do that and you can hide something inside."

"Something small I presume." Darcy raised an eyebrow.

"Not exactly, or I wouldn't have shown it to you." Darcy took out her iPod and gently pushed it inside. "It's like it doesn't know how small it is."

Fury then proceeded to try and stuff the Snitch full with his weapons after Darcy removed her iPod. Yet it kept accepting more and more until Fury didn't have a single weapon on his person. He then began removing it and handed the Snitch back to Darcy.

"SHIELD will be happy to sponsor your research and cover your traveling expenses. Agent Coulson mentioned you would like to start in England, any reason for that?"

"If this is magic, wouldn't it make sense to start where stories of magic started?"

Neither Fury nor Coulson could fault that logic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Formerly known as Talia Potter**

 _It is not often that I can blame someone for getting an idea in my head, so I want to send my gratitude to the story_ _ **Darcy Lewis- Agent of SHIELD or How I got a High Paying Government Job without even Trying**_ _(_ _s/11263808/1_ _) by_ _ **OldSaintJohn**_ _._ __ _(_ _u/6260248/OldSaintJohn_ _)_

 _I enjoyed the story until it shifted perspective, (I like reading the story, I don't want to be in it, so no 1_ _st_ _person perspective for me) but the story is very well written, but I am getting off track. I decided to put my spin on things._

Chapter 4 – Back to the Old World

Darcy would never forget the irony of Fury's parting words, that SHIELD would sponsor her research but that she should keep her findings a secret unless Fury himself asks for it. She was also permitted to hire an intern, at £ 28 000 on the SHIELD tap.

The flight to England was uneventful, although a cute flight attendant flirted with Darcy most of the fight. If Darcy wasn't scared that her magic would interfere with the plane's controls when she reached orgasm, she might've joined the mile high club with her. Once they landed a face Darcy thought she would never see again greeted her.

"I am Auror Tonks and I will be your guide today, welcome to Britannia." Darcy smiled at the Auror.

"I wonder if they can actually tell who enters, or if they just sent out Aurors at random?"

"I don't really follow." Tonks said then gawked at the ring Darcy held up. "Milady,"

"Was our great grandmother," Darcy finished. "Just call me Darcy, by the way how did your mother take being back in the family, well I hope."

"She does have a certain glow to her." Tonks agreed. "So what star or constellation is Darcy from?"

"Oh I'm not and angel, being branded a squib without the proper facts would do that. Not unlike you Nymphadora." Darcy smiled, "Don't worry I know you don't like the name, it is in bolt letters and underlined 8 times in the Ledger I got when I became head. Speaking of, what happened to the previous head, Sirius?"

"He fell to Voldemort a week before Voldemort died." Darcy raised an eyebrow.

"How did Tommy die?" Darcy asked getting her own raised eyebrow, in a twist they were gone. Tonks side-apparated them to The Hogs Head and procured a room.

"Just after Sirius died, there were 7 seemingly unrelated reports in muggle towns of an apparition howling to the heavens in agony. That was in January." Darcy noted it was about the time she arrived in this world. "After that Voldemort went after Hogwarts, as Aurors we were all called in and we were ready to fight when all of a sudden Voldemort dissolved into dust."

"And that was about the time I became head of house, strange coincidence." Darcy said although it could explain some things, being the Mistress of Death, Darcy already killed Tom, so it would only befit that any universe she was in Tom would die like he had against her.

"So you're basically squib-born?" Tonks asked teasingly.

"Vowing never to use magic doesn't make one a squib, neither is suppressing your daughter's natural abilities. My mom didn't know she was a witch and when I was born her parents were already dead."

"So being the first in line who knew of magic and matured with it, you became the next head of house."

"Yet I don't know how I graduated, my only memory is of what I learned. Prior to appearing in that alley naked, I don't know much, my parents thought I was kidnapped." In a way that was true. She only became Darcy Ivory Lewis in that alley, unknowingly taking another's name. Sure the real Darcy was dead, but still.

"I would've taken you to our ancestral home, but with Sirius –"

"The secret fell on to me, I know. Sirius must've been paranoid, because the wording never mentions the actual name. As family you are welcome to it." Darcy took out a normal paper and wrote down the secret. "Give it to your parents then burn it I do not want unwanted guests." Darcy looked at the paper again rereading to be sure the secret has been worded correctly.

 _The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black is located where the Fire Whiskey flows like the taps of the wrong numbered houses located on either side, across from the park where the Black children play and Bellatrix lost her virginity on Yule Tide's day._

Darcy smiled. She suddenly remembered the day Sirius told her the origin of the secret's wording, back when she was Talia Potter. She handed the paper to Tonks who blushed a bit. She instantly knew where the house was, since she was there before.

"The last part is new." Tonks said pocketing the paper. "The rest –"

"Is the poem on the top of the Black Family's tapestry, sown by the original caster of the Fidelius charm on the house and passed down through the ring to the rightful heir, each Head of House has the right to add a phrase to it, Bellatrix shared that story with me, before she died."

Tonks escorted Darcy to the edge of the wards of Grimmauld Place there they entered the lustrous home and sat down for tea. Darcy noticed that Kreacher was absent, but didn't comment, the elf was quite old. After tea, Tonks left to be debriefed. Once she was out Darcy went into the small crawl-space she knew Kreacher slept and found the elf. She shed a silent tear. He had died in his sleep.

Darcy wrote a letter to Hermione before she went to execute Kreacher's last wish, having his head shrunk and mounted in the _elf_ room, Darcy was glad when she found the elf heads there and not on the stairs.

Summoning the Deathly Hallows took some work, but it seemed that even in this parallel earth the Hallows were loyal to her, and not just for sensing purposes. Using the wand, Darcy severed the head and did a quick shrinking and drying spell before mounting it on the wall. She sealed the door with her own modified locking charm, the unlock phrase being _Bridge to Terabithia_ and then the standard unlocking charm, _Alohamora_. Being used to the Colonies' time zones Darcy went to bed.

The next morning Darcy got dressed casually, well not really, she dressed like Bellatrix just to see Hermione's reaction. Darcy waited in _The Leaky Cauldron_ for Hermione with a pincher of Butter beer, extra rum for the nerves. Darcy went early because Hermione was always on time. At a few minutes before 10h00, Hermione walked in wearing a business suit under an open robe. Darcy smiled, but she wasn't supposed to know how Hermione looked. Tom the Barkeep pointed to Darcy's table and Hermione followed.

"Lady Lewis?" Hermione asked uncertain.

"That really depends on who you are," Darcy winked. "Just kidding, you are Hermione Granger I presume."

"Yes milady –" Darcy held up her hand.

"Call me Darcy. We're both around the same age."

"Darcy, you requested to see me?"

"Yes, there aren't many opportunities for muggleborn students other than low-end jobs at the ministry or as shop owners. I offer you the opportunity to work with me. In return you will receive an education you could've had if you attended Muggle High School and College." Darcy said and watched as the gears turned in Hermione's head.

"If I may ask, what do you get out of this deal?" Hermione eyed her skeptically.

"I get a second opinion before I turn my research offer to SHIELD in exchange for College Credit." Hermione blinked a few times. "Before you say it, yes I want you to be my intern. SHIELD will pay you £ 28k, like they sponsor my _supernatural_ research."

"But you're a witch, isn't that cheating?" Hermione said then something dawned on her. "You are using this SHIELD to fund your independent research."

"Because even the Black family's gold can't be used in the Muggle world, yes."

"So what are you really studying?" Hermione smirked.

"I'm looking for a way to free House elves without killing them. I also want to study magical creatures, maybe discover new ones and document it in an ever-expanding self-updating journal. And maybe make the English Quidditch team if I have time."

"What do you mean you want to free House elves without killing them?" Hermione asked.

"House elves have sworn their lives to wizards. That made them depended on them for survival. A House elf can be freed by receiving clothes yes, but without a magical substitute that elf will die."

"I'm in." Hermione all but shouted.

"Excellent, now please read this, my home here in London is protected by the Fidelius charm, as well as the bit on the back. I'm the keeper of the first secret. My mother unknowingly is the keeper of the second, because I can't be trusted not to blurt it out, and my mother didn't know what the embroidery meant." Hermione frowned when she read the secrets, but something clicked behind her eyes.

"I may never have met Darcy Lewis, but I have had recurring dreams since going to Hogwarts about a girl named Talia." Hermione blushed, "Not all of them innocent."

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **I'm stopping here to ask for scenarios. Sure I can just push on and make a mess, but then who will read? The scenarios aren't for the relationship, but rather the fields of Magizoology Darcy and Hermione should pursue, when they aren't freelancing on muggle-baiting.**_

 _ **Thanks in advance**_

 _ **-Foxy Talia Potter-**_


	5. Notice

**I'm busy not ignoring any story**

 _I'm busy with a rewrite of School of Magic, I got my inspiration back, but it is taking time as I want to add all 7 books into one massive chapter. After School of Magic I am going to do the same with my other stories, please be patient._


End file.
